Temperature Trouble
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: It's 68 degrees outside and Vector is freezing.


**A/N:** The third (and so far last) thing I wrote for the fanwork marathon. Confession time, Vector in this fic is literally me. I can't stand weather that is less than 80 degrees XD

* * *

From the minute Vector woke up, he knew that it was going to be an awful day.

He shivered, noticing that he had kicked off his blankets in the night. It wouldn't have been a big deal on any other day, perhaps even welcomed if it wasn't for the fact that it was freaking COLD. He quickly gathered the blanket and wrapped it around himself in an effort to control his shivering. Had someone left the air conditioner on last night? He began formulating a plan to get revenge on the guilty party (who could it be? Probably Nasch…) while he warmed himself up only to realize half way through that his window was open.

Well, it looked like all of Nasch's lame purple polyester outfits would remain safe for the time being.

He made sure that his blanket was wrapped securely around his frame as he went over and shut the window firmly closed. He had only been in contact with the breeze flowing in for a moment, but he couldn't' believe how unbearably cold it was. He was going to have to find something warmer to wear underneath his usual leather jacket today.

/

"Is that my cashmere sweater?" Rio asked, the suspicious tone in her voice clearly audible.

Vector shrugged his shoulders as he poured milk over his corn flakes (Durbe's favorite, of course). "It's freezing outside," was the only explanation he offered.

"It's not even cold." Mizael said, bringing a mouthful of cereal up to his lips. "Also, you look ridiculous."

"Your face is ridiculous." He retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. He ignored the glare Mizael sent his way and reached for the sugar bowl, spooning in a generous amount into his cereal. Maybe the rest of them could tolerate this tasteless mush, but he needed something to liven up the tasteless cereal.

Rio didn't look satisfied with his answer. "Next time ask me before you take my clothes, Vector. I don't want a repeat of the last time you took my clothes."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of that incident. So he'd taken her favorite jacket and accidentally shredded it. He had paid her back. Painfully too.

"This is going to survive." Vector said, smiling sweetly. "I promise, Merag."

"See that it does Vector." She said, and the threat was obvious in her words.

He shivered underneath the protection of the sweater. It was the thickest one he could find in her closet (in the whole house actually) and still, it did little to alleviate the cold. Maybe after he put his jacket on he would feel a little warmer.

/

"Buy me something to drink." Vector said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Durbe raised an eyebrow at his sudden request. The two of them were walking down the street, coming back from the market with groceries for the week. Of course, this was a chore that could be easily performed by one, but someone (Nasch) always made sure that Vector was accompanied by at least one other person when it was his turn. It was the only way to make sure that Vector bought what was on the list.

And he always managed to make the unfortunate person who went with him carry all the bags.

"We don't have money in the budget to spend on drinks." Durbe said, resuming his walk towards the house. Vector followed him, though his footsteps were heavier than they'd been before.

"Durbe, I'm freezing here." Vector whined, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "I need something warm to drink right now!"

Durbe chose to ignore Vector's complaining. "I'll make you some tea later, okay? You can wait until we get home."

"I can't though." Vector said, and Durbe wasn't sure if the violent shudder that went through Vector was entirely fake or not. "PLEASE, can we stop by that Starbucks that's on the next block?"

His ears twitched at the mention of Starbucks. It was his one weakness and Vector knew it. He could already feel his resolve fading. "We can't afford it…"

Vector raised an eyebrow and nodded to Durbe's pocket. "Didn't Nasch give you his credit card for the grocery shopping? He'd understand if you treated yourself to a little something."

"I can't just—"

"Come on, just this once?" Vector coaxed, steering him down the side street where the Starbucks was. "I won't tell if you don't~"

And that was how Vector convinced Durbe to spend fifteen dollars and seventy two cents on hot coffee and brownies at Starbucks. Even when holding his hot cup on the walk back, he complained about being cold.

/

"Alit, close the freaking windows!" Vector called from his spot on the couch, carefully tucked away in his fortress of blankets.

"Why?" Alit asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

"You're letting all the heat out." Vector said, shivering at the draft he knew was coming in. It made his throat ache.

"Are you kidding?" Alit looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was, of course, but he didn't appreciate being looked at like that.

"No I'm not, close the windows." Vector grumbled.

Alit shrugged and did as he was told before he went back into the kitchen. Vector could hear him talking to Gilag from his (now warming) spot. "Can you believe what he's saying, bud?"

"It's not even cold out." Gilag answered. There was a crinkling sound, probably them grabbing leftovers from the fridge. Vector could almost feel the cold from the machine seeping into his bones and he shivered hard.

As if it wasn't cold enough!

/

"It's sixty eight degrees outside, how'd he end up like this?" Rio asked, looking down at Vector's sleeping form. He'd dozed off sometime between yelling at Mizael for leaving the door open too long and griping about how he was going to die from the cold.

"He's weak." Ryouga said dismissively, not really caring about the sorry state Vector was in.

"He probably caught a cold or something." Rio answered herself, only slightly more concerned than her brother was about Vector's well being. "Should we leave him some medicine for when he wakes up?"

Ryouga shrugged. "I guess. It's better than hearing him bitch about being cold for the next couple of days."

"I wonder how awful he's going to be when it starts snowing next month?" Rio wondered out loud, heading over to the bathroom to search the medicine cabinet.

"He won't last a minute then." Ryouga said, smirking. He almost couldn't wait for the really cold season to start, just to see the miserable look on Vector's face.


End file.
